Loony Smirk
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: Since when was she friends with him. Are they even more? DM/LL.
1. Love is More Powerful Than Magic

**Disclaimer: A History....  
I don't own the Harry Potter realm.  
**  
**A/N: I love Luna. I think it would be funny if Draco and Luna were together. They'd make quite a quirky couple. :)**

* * *

  
Luna paused after she pasted another picture on her wall. "Friends" it spelt. Friends indeed. A whole lot of them, thanks to the DA. What was the new picture? A picture that seemed to glisten without any light. A smirk, blonde hair, silver eyes. You know who that would be. The one, the only, Draco Malfoy. Yes indeed, a Malfoy. How had he become Luna Lovegood's friend? Did his picture deserve a spot right beside Hermione's? Or beside Ginny's? Under Neville's? Over Harry's? Malfoy was a devious boy. A Slytherin. Wouldn't such a smart Ravenclaw girl know not to mess around with him? But Luna wasn't normal. She couldn't deal with the regularities. She couldn't deal with the stereotypes.

But how did this all start? How did the whole friendship start?

It all started in Luna's first year and Draco's Second at sorting. Draco sat smugly at the Slytherin tableg. When the names got to the end of the L's it was Luna's turn. She walked up to the stool. Draco was forced to close his eyes and open them back up, by some sort of magic that he would never understand. After that blink, he noticed the radish earrings and the wide eyes of the Lovegood girl, waiting for the hat to make a desicion. Why he found her wild hair attractive, he'd never know. But that's what's interesting about love, you never know why.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed. The Ravenclaw table cheered, The smirk on Draco's face turned to a grin. Did anyone in Slytherin notice?

Many times throughout the year, he noticed her floating about, paying no attention to where she was going. Many times he found her flitting off to the bathroom near where all the attacks had been happening. one day, he followed her in sneakily.

"Hey Myrtle," she said happily.

"Luna!" Moaning Myrtle yelled zipping out of one of the stalls.

"Do you ever feel like someone is following you? I feel like I'm being followed all the time. It could be just nargles or maybe even wrackspurts taking over my brain."

_Oh no. She's onto me._ Draco thought.

"Peeves follows me around all the time. But that's only because he wants to make fun of me any time he gets the chance."

"Thanks Myrtle. you helped a lot. Gotta run."

Luna passed the sinks and went through the hallway. She stopped for a second. "huh. Sounds like that tapestry is full of nargles."

She pulled back the tapestry.

"Uh... Lovegood."

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Uh. Just fancied a stroll," he said unconvincingly.

"Right. I'll be on my way now. Farewell."

She walked past him. Not even asking him why he was in a girl's bathroom.

He ran out of the girl's bathroom quicker than you can say he who must not be named.

* * *

**Well, opinions? **


	2. Hippogriff Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of wizardry. **

**A/N: I made it longer than the last… Read it! **

* * *

The next year, there were even more encounters.

*****

"Draco, you know you really shouldn't have called Buckbeak that name."

Draco didn't like the way Luna looked at him. She was disappointed. Luna was sitting on the bed next to his in the hospital wing. It was late at night, because that was the only time they could be alone without scrutiny.

"He wouldn't bow for me! I am practically royalty and everyone should bow to me."

"Draco, you know you aren't any better than anybody else here."

"Shut up, Luna. I really don't want you here now. Really, I don't want you around at all. Leave. Go. Now!"

"Goodbye Draco. Think over your actions. Please?" She looked at him, her eyes wide. He covered his face, hoping that doing so would create a barrier between her eyes and him. They felt as if they could see right through into his character.

She hopped off the bed and skipped out of the hospital wing.

****

"Did you hear about Potter? Falling off his broom. Absolutely hilarious."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, as they usually did. Draco ran his hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"Oh, Draco, you'd never ever fall off your broom, now would you," Pansy asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Pansy, stop acting like such a flirt. Do you know how stupid you look? I'm ashamed even being around you sometimes."

"But Draco…"

"Don't but me Pansy."

Just then, Luna walked by.

" 'Ello Draco. Have you thought about your hippogriff encounter lately?" she asked, her eyes gouging deep into his soul.

"Lovegood, I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, trying hard not to connect his eyes to hers.

"When we talked in the hospital wing, you don't remember? Have you been confounded? Was it the wrackspurts?"

"Lun- Lovegood, I don't know anything. We never talked. You must have just dreamed about it. Off you go. Now!"

"Bye Draco," Luna said skipping off.

"What was that all about Draco?" Pansy asked, fluttering her eyelashes even more violently.

"Oh nothing, just some stupid girl crushing on me, that's all. She's quite a bit odd."

Pansy brushed her hand against Draco's

"No need to worry about anyone else Draco, you have me," Pansy said.

_You just aren't the same. _Draco said to himself.

****

"He can cast a powerful patronus," Luna said dangling her feet from the tree she was sitting in.

"Lovegood! What the hell! Are you following me?"

"Oh, yes indeed! How did you know?"

"You're bloody obvious."

His icy gray eyes looked into her warm eyes.

"Aren't you impressed by Harry's patronus though? It's a stag. I don't get why you tried to scare him anyway. I know you two don't get on too well, but that doesn't mean you try to humiliate him or kill him."

"Stop it, Luna. I don't appreciate guilt trips. I don't regret anything I do." He said with his head held high.

"Oh, joy! You called me Luna! See you around, Draco."

He hated it when she walked away like that, even though he wouldn't dare to admit it.

****

He ran through the halls of Hogwarts looking for her. He wondered how come when he needed to see her; she was nowhere to be found; yet when he didn't need her nor want her around, she was everywhere.

He searched high and low, asked every portrait, suit of armor, and ghosts. He even pleaded and cajoled with Peeves.

When he got desperate enough, he went up to the Ravenclaw common room.

He knocked the knocker and it said, " If a willow falls in the middle of a forest with no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

Draco was stumped (pun not intended). He finally came up with a semi-suitable answer.

"Well, a sound may not be heard, but the vibrations of sound are still there, so it does make a sound, but it doesn't."

"Well spoken. You may go on in."

"What in the world are you doing here Malfoy?" Cho Chang asked. She was the only one in the common room at the time. That wasn't odd, it was actually quite late.

"Never you mind! Where's Lovegood?"

"Draco! What are you doing here?" She had just come down from where the dormitories were. "Let's go somewhere to talk alone."

She took him down to the kitchens.

"Thank you," she said, patting one of the elves' head, after it gave them some pumpkin juice and some pie. "Now, what is wrong?"

"I'm worried. I feel terrible about telling my father about that hippogriff. I didn't mean for him to want to kill it. He takes things out of context, you know."

"Draco, it'll be okay. I can sense it. The hippogriff will be safe. I just know. I've always had a knack for animals…"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Luna. We'd better get back to our houses before we get in trouble."

He walked her back up to the Ravenclaw tower and then descended to the dungeons. Sometimes Luna was the only person who could understand him.

****

"That mudblood, I don't see how she has the nerve to hit me," Draco complained to his cronies, walking past a row of trees in the courtyard, nursing his wound. Luna flipped over a branch, hanging like a bat.

"Well, you kind of did deserve it."

"What? Lovegood?"

"I thought you were calling me Luna now. Anyway, you deserved it."

"Shut up. I did not deserve it. That mudblood deserves a good flogging."

"Draco, I thought you were growing out of your bitterness."

"Well, Lovegood, I guess you thought wrong. Now good day."

"But Dra-"

"I said GOOD DAY."

He walked away. She thought they were starting to be friends. You could never know with Malfoy. Never.

* * *

**Opinions? **


End file.
